gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Chapter 168
Title- Memories Date- October 5th, 2012 Volume 29 Previous Chapter → 167 Next Chapter → 169 Synopsis Luna apologizes to Mikan for all the things she did to her and thanks her for helping her realize the importance of her Alice. Mikan is grateful that Luna has reconciled with her mother (Yuka), and asks for her parents to always protect Luna's decision. Mikan, overwhelmed with exhaustion from using the last of her Alice, passes out and thinks about Natsume. A week later, news of the Elementary Principle's death spreads all over the academy. It is on the front cover of the school newspaper. It also announces the news that Reo has decided to transfer to the office. Everyone is overjoyed that they are free from the ESP's control. The Dangerous Ability students celebrate, but Yoichi does not feel Natsume's soul and knows that he is dead. Persona, who is hospitalized, cries in joy and relief, and Nobara, who is lying next to him, comforts him by holding his hand. The MSP and her Hana Hime followers smile. However, Mikan's friends and classmates are not celebrating. They are worried about Mikan, Natsume, and Hotaru because they have not seen either of them in a week. They are have no idea where Natsume and Hotaru are, and whether or not Natsume is still alive. They are especially worried of what will happen to Mikan now that she has lost her Alices. Mikan, who has healed from her injuries, meets with the academy council. Ever since learning that Natsume is dead, Mikan has become sullen. She meets with the HSP, Shiki, and a few teachers. They start off by telling her that students who have left the academy without graduating have their memories of the academy erased, but only the major parts. Mikan, however, is a different case; she is too deeply linked to the academy and has a lot of knowledge that other countries or organizations would try to use by capturing her. If they let her leave the academy with this information, she will be put into serious danger and be targeted by those other countries. They reveal their true intentions: not only will she be expelled from the academy, but her memories of the academy and everyone she has met there will be erased. Once her memories are erased, she will return to her grandfather and lead a normal life. Mikan is shocked; she can not believe that she has to forget about her parents, friends, and Natsume. She freaks out and begs for them to not take away her memories. She is willing to do anything but make her forget everyone, especially her promise to Natsume and Hotaru. She has one last wish of reuniting with Natsume, and she can not stand the idea of forgeting that wish. Mikan begs for her uncle to not take away her memories, before Narumi uses his Alice on Mikan to semi-knock her out. He comforts her by embracing her and tells her that it is for her own good because it will protect her from being captured by other organizations. He also reminds her that it will be hard on everyone else because they love her very much. Erasing her memories may cause some damage to her body, but it is the safest approach they can take to protect her. Narumi thanks her because, with her strength, the HSP, MSP, and teachers are trying to rebuild the academy into a different, and much better, manner and protect the students. Narumi mentally tells Mikan that he hopes she will forgive him for this decision, and Mikan begins to feel tears pilling up as she feels everyone's gentle worries coming into her heart. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References Unanswered Questions *Will Mikan really have her memories of the academy and everyone erased? *Just how much time will she have left in the academy? Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Chapter